Kagami, sang Pemimpi
by Wiwitaku
Summary: Menceritakan mengenai kisah kehidupan seorang Kagami Taiga, bagaimana masa kecilnya, dan kehidupannya sekarang. Serta sebuah kenyataan dibalik segalanya. Kagami Taiga, sebenarnya adalah seorang pemimpi dan pengkhayal.


Disclaimer: **Tokoh** adalah ciptaan **Tadatoshi ****Fujimaki**.

**Biografi** **Kagami**, saya dapat dari **Kurokonobasukewikia**.

Warning: **OOC**, bisa dikata mengandung **Spoiler** mengenai **masa kecil Kagami(sesuai dengan komik dan animenya)**. **Sedikit plottwist**, **ending tidak sesuai dengan kisah aslinya**. **Judul**nya mungkin** terdengar seperti** judul** FF humor**, tapi **isinya tidak mengandung humor**.

Dan, oh ya, untuk menjaga-jaga saja, andaikan ada yang sudah membaca FF ini dan kurang mengerti maksudnya, maka penjelasan sudah saya tambahkan di A/N setelah kalimat tamat.

Selamat menikmati!

.

**Kagami, sang Pemimpi**

**[Fanfiction by Wiwitaku]**

.

Kagami Taiga, murid dari sekolah _Seirin High _yang berusia 16 tahun. Berambisi tinggi, dan mempunyai rasa percaya yang sangat besar terhadap rekan setimnya.

Tak dilupa juga, seorang lelaki pemimpi yang menjalani hidup sesuai fantasinya.

* * *

Hobinya adalah basket, dan basket adalah dunianya.

Ia awalnya tinggal di Amerika, dan ia selalu bermain basket bersama beberapa temannya dan seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak—Tatsuya Himuro—memainkan sebuah _street basketball_.

Mereka berdua dilatih oleh Alexandra Garcia, wanita yang juga handal dalam permainan basket. Mereka bertiga nampak akur, seperti sebuah keluarga yang bahagia.

Tapi, karena sang kakak lulus terlebih dahulu dari sang adik, maka mereka berpisah sejenak untuk beberapa tahun tanpa saling melihat satu sama lain. Sampai pada suatu hari, Kagami diajak oleh temannya untuk beradu basket dengan tim lawan yang katanya baru saja mendapatkan seorang pemain yang hebat.

Kagami, sebagai seorang yang selalu mau menerima tantangan baru, lantas menerima penawaran itu.

Dan disitulah ia bereuni dengan kakaknya.

Tatsuya Himuro, ternyata bermain untuk tim lawan. Ialah yang teman setimnya katakan sebagai "seorang pemain yang hebat". Berhubung mereka sudah saling kenal—Kagami dan Himuro—maka lelaki berambut merah itu tidak akan segan-segan dalam melawan kakaknya sendiri.

Pertandingan itu berakhir dengan sebuah hadiah berupa kebanggaan bagi Kagami. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia berhasil menandingi sang kakak yang ia puja itu. Akhirnya kedua tim melakukan pertandingan setiap minggunya—dan mereka mendapatkan jumlah kalah dan menang yang sama.

Di pertandingan yang ke-98, Himuro berkata kepada Kagami, bahwa andaikata ia kalah pada pertandingan minggu depan, maka ia tidak akan menganggap Kagami sebagai adiknya lagi. Karna menurutnya, seorang kakak harus lebih kuat daripada sang adik. Kagami tentu tidak setuju dengan pandangan kakaknya itu, apalagi bahwa ketika pertandingan yang ke-99 dimulai, ia mengetahui bahwa Himuro terluka di bagian tangan.

Hasil akhir, Kagami tidak jadi mencetak skor dengan _lay-up_. Ia sengaja membuatnya meleset demi sang kakak. Tapi Himuro yang mengetahui hal itu, menjadi terpacu emosinya dan berkata pada Kagami bahwa ia menganggap pertandingan tadi sebagai seri, dan dia membuat kesepakatan dengan Kagami, bahwa kalau ia kalah dipertandingan selanjutnya, maka mereka harus berpura-pura tidak saling kenal.

Tapi sebelum kesepakatan itu terpenuhi, Kagami sudah terlanjur pulang kembali ke Jepang.

**-[]-**

Di Jepang, Kagami bergabung dengan tim basket sebuah sekolah yang bernama _Seirin High_. _Seirin High_ terisi oleh pemain-pemain yang unik. Mereka memiliki seorang pelatih perempuan—ya, perempuan!—yang mempunyai kemampuan istimewa untuk meneliti kekuatan dan kebagusan badan seorang pemain.

Ia juga bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Lelaki yang eksistensinya terasa sangat tipis, berambut dan berbola mata biru, tidak jago dalam hal _shoot_ namun sangat lihai dalam _passing_.

Lelaki yang mengubah hidupnya secara perlahan, namun perubahannya drastis.

**-[]-**

Mereka memiliki satu tujuan, yaitu untuk membuat nama tim basket _Seirin High_ menjadi terkenal melalui pertandingan-pertandingan yang mereka menangkan.

Tapi Kagami dan Kuroko—sang cahaya dan bayangannya—memiliki satu misi dan visi tambahan, yaitu mengalahkan _Generation of Miracles_, kumpulan mantan teman setim Kuroko, dan menjadi yang nomor satu di Jepang.

**-[]-**

Beberapa pertandingan sudah mereka lalui. Turnamen pun sudah ada yang mereka ikuti. Kini mereka tengah mengikuti _Winter High_.

Dengan kekompakan tim, _Seirin High_ berhasil mengalahkan beberapa anggota Generasi Keajaiban yang terpencar ke berbagai sekolah.

Kini mereka sedang berusaha untuk tetap melaju; mengalahkan lebih banyak lagi tim-tim terkenal dengan pemain yang hebat-hebat.

Mereka yakin, mereka pasti bisa menang.

* * *

Ia terduduk dilantai, meringkuk di pojok ruangan sambil tersenyum.

Pensil yang digenggamnya, berulang kali dicoretkannya di buku kusam yang ia miliki. Membentuk beberapa huruf yang terangkai menjadi sebuah kata.

Ia tersenyum lagi, bersenandung dan terus menatapi bukunya.

Sementara itu, beberapa meter didepannya—seorang lelaki melewati ruangan tempat dimana ia berada. Lelaki itu melihat ke arahnya, dan kemudian berbisik ke wanita disampingnya yang ia temani jalan.

"Hei, ada apa dengan lelaki itu?" tanya sang lelaki.

Wanita itu mendongak melihat orang yang bertanya barusan. "Dia? Oh, dia sedang menulis cerita. Kebiasaannya memang begitu."

Sang penanya nampak bingung. Bola mata birunya masih tetap memandang sang lelaki berambut merah itu. "Sudah berapa lama ia mendekam didalam sel?"

"Uh, kalau tidak salah, dua tahun atau lebih. Ia dimasukkan ke penjara atas pembunuhan terhadap teman—atau mungkin lebih tepat kusebut kakaknya."

"Oh." Sang lelaki menjawab singkat. "Kau bilang, ia sedang menulis cerita? Cerita apa?"

Wanita berbaju kepolisian itu membuka bibirnya, "Ia menulis cerita mengenai seorang pemuda yang sangat mencintai olahraga basket. Sang lelaki itu lantas bersekolah di Jepang, dan karir basketnya pun dimulai. Ceritanya bagus, loh. Kami para penjaga sel sering membaca ceritanya."

Lalu wanita itu kembali tersenyum miris seraya menatap lelaki berambut dan berbola mata biru disampingnya ini. "Kagami Taiga… Andai saja ia tidak membunuh kakaknya dahulu, mungkin sekarang ia bisa menjadi seorang penulis yang hebat, atau bahkan menjadi seorang pemain basket seperti apa yang ditulisnya itu…"

"Ya, mungkin saja." Sang lelaki menjawab singkat. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada seorang penghuni sel yang bernama Taiga itu.

**Tamat**.

* * *

A/N: Seperti biasa(dan normalnya memang begini), terima kasih banyak untuk para pembaca yang sudah membaca cerita ini!

Mungkin ada sebagian dari kalian yang mulai berangan-angan, "Ini ceritanya gimana sih?", "Loh, kok gitu- kok aneh ya..." dsb, maka disini akan saya jelaskan mengenai konsep dasar yang saya pikirkan ketika membuat FF ini.

Disini, saya berpikir seperti "Bagaimana ya, andaikan semua kisah di komik/anime KuroBas itu ternyata cuma khayalan seseorang? Jadi sebenarnya nggak ada kisah asli seperti itu, itu hanya buatan seseorang saja, dan 'seseorang' itu memasukkan dirinya ke dalam kisah KuroBas..." dan, ta-daaah! Lahirlah fanfiksi ini. *digetok*

Jadi, ceritanya itu, semua penjelasan dari atas sampai bagian "**Ia terduduk dilantai, meringkuk di pojok ruangan sambil tersenyum.**" hanya sebuah kutipan dari sesuatu, dan sesuatu itu adalah buku yang selalu ditulisi oleh Kagami Taiga, seseorang yang kini mendekam di dalam sel. Ia berharap agar hidupnya menjadi seperti itu, oleh karena itu, buku itu diisinya dengan segala khayalannya. Intinya, semua bagian yang saya pisahkan menggunakan "**-[]-**" itu hanya khayalan Kagami saja. Mulai dari bawahnya, adalah kenyataan.

Makanya saya kasih judul "Kagami, sang Pemimpi"... Hehehe *nyengir*

Kagami ini dulu ditangkap karna membunuh kakaknya(Himuro). Tapi jangan tanya kenapa dibunuh, yang jelas menurut saya, alasan pembunuhannya itu tidak ada kaitannya dengan cerita buatan Kagami(tidak berhubungan dengan masa kecil dan masalah basketnya kelam).

Saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih yang spesial untuk **Park Hyesung - Shiranai Yukou **yang sudah berbaik hati memberi saya review dan saran mengenai cerita ini :D Awalnya saya gak kepikiran untuk menjelaskan soal ceritanya, loh. Tapi setelah saya mendengar sarannya, akhirnya saya edit deh ini cerita XD

Sekali lagi, untuk kalian yang sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini, **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK**! ^^


End file.
